The secret life of KAI
by jamievallin
Summary: Kai and Taemin are best friends. But no one knows about a strange organ in Kai's body unknown by science. Not even Kai knew about it. After one night with Taemin he finally find out what that extra organ was for making Kai and his best friend Taemin grow apart. (PG) no detail sex scene. Please be kind, this is my first fanfic in english. You will find lots of grammatical errors
1. Chapter 1

So I heard that you and Taemin are good friend- The guy with the microphone approach Kai the lead dancer of the new band EXO.

-Yes, we met since we were trainees. We're good friends- Kai replay with a smile back at the interviewer.

Taemin was a member of another band name SHINee, they been popular for quite some time now, Taemin was the younger of the members and also the lead dancer of his group.

After the interview all the members of EXO were exited to have their first big break in national television after their recent debut. Kai immediately call Taemin on the phone to tell him everything about the interview. Taemin was already used to be on the spot light, but everything was new to Kai, and like back then when Taemin use to be exited, he share everything with his un-famous friend Kai. When everyone else were calling their parents Kai didn't have any, he was rase by a single woman that adopt him after finding Kai lost in the danger Demilitarized Zone at the North Korea boarder. Kai didn't remember anything before that day he met the lady, it was like he had post traumatic stress. So Kai always assume he was a refuge from North Korea. Maybe his parents are still there or maybe they die trying to scape. That he will never know. The lady was kind and sweet and Kai became her lovable son. So that was the story of Kai's past and the only one who know about it was Taemin, no one else knew.

The day of her adoptive mother funeral he just received the news for his preparation to his debut as EXO member. He finally made it and his mother wasn't there to see him succeed. Taemin became his second family. Although their busy schedule of both boys was crazy, they always find time to call or text every single day.

-Guess what Kai? I'm going to be in an episode of "We got marry" - Taemin told his friend Kai after Taemin's manager inform the young singer.

-Really! that's awesome. Who's your partner?- Kai asked with curiosity.

-I don't know, they won't tell me until the first episode- That show was very popular, it's when they pair two celebrities, make them have dates and perform a fake wedding. Lot's of celebrities have been in that show, some of them end up dating for real, but the chances of that it's not likely.

The day before filming the first episode of the show, Kai and Taemin went out like they usually do once in a while. That particular night both boys decided to pretend to have a fake bachelor party the two of them. They had dinner and drank some Suju, later then went to a karaoke and have some more Suju. At the karaoke Taemin began to sing EXO songs and Kai sang Shinee songs both of them exaggerating the notes and making fun of the other.

Kai began to dance the new steps of his song, but with all the Suju on him, the dance look like a disaster. Taemin laugh at him and when Kai try to make the jump he felt on his butt making Taemin laugh even harder. After a few minutes of laughing the mood began to change into more serious. Taemin looked at his friend getting up of the floor.

-Thank you for this night Kai- Taemin say feeling grateful and happy to have Kai in his life. He never felt so comfortable to anyone, but with Kai was different. Even though he debuted first, Kai never felt any jealousy or envy toward Taemin, he always support him.

-I hope you have fun in the show.- Kai reply sitting next to him looking at his best friends eyes. Taemin hold Kai's hand. It wasn't something weird to hold hands with your male friend. That's the culture of Korea.

-Oh, I think I'm going to be sick- Taemin say closing his eye when a rush of nausea invade his head. His instinct was to lay down on the old coach of the Karaoke room resting his head on Kai's lap.

-We drank to much. I think you're going to have a hangover tomorrow in the show-

-Kai, stop spinning the room. You're getting me dizzy-

Kai grab a few napkins and soak them with the bottle of water putting the wet napkins on Taemin's forehead. The freshness of the water in his head make him feel al title relief.

-Here, drink the rest of the water, I'll go to the desk and by some more.- Kai told him getting him up from his lap and when outside the room. Few minutes later he came back to find Taemin sleeping. It was already midnight and thankfully the karaoke was opened 24 hours. Kai set an alarm on his phone and lay on the uncomfortable and sticky floor of the room letting Taemin rest in the sofa.

One hour later a strange sound woke up Kai. Taemin was feeling sick. Immediately Kai grab the plastic bag from the Suju and gave it to Taemin to trow up in. Finally when Taemin was relieve he washed his mouth with water to clean the after taste.

-Feeling better?- Kai asked with concern.

-What time is it?- Taemin asks still feeling uneasy.

-around 1am-

-We should go. I need to be at the studio at 7 am.-

-I know. I set the alarm at 6:00 am. It's to late to go back to your dorm. Just rest the rest of the night here you can shower at the studio tomorrow.- Kai took his jacket off and put it on top of Taemin. He look at his friend realizing where he was sleeping.

-Come here, we can both fit in the sofa.- Kai got up and lay next to him, it wasn't enough space for both, making Taemin almost sleep on top of Kai. But the room was cold been so close to each other kept the boys warm.

They lay together, trying to get some sleep. Taemin resting on Kai's shoulder he began to smell something on Kai, a nice scent. "Was that a new cologne. It smell really nice" Taemin thought. Without noticing he follow the scent, it was all over his body, like if Kai's skin was made of that scent. It was soothing to him, relaxing. Even his nauseas fade away thanks to that smell.

-are you wearing a new cologne?- Taemin asked him with a soft voice just in case Kai were sleeping already.

-What?- that's a weird question, Kai thought. -No, I'm not wearing any today.

-Oh- that's all Taemin say before finally falling asleep with that soothing smell on him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The show was finally over after some episodes. It was interesting and fun, the girl he was pair with was nice but completely not his style, but still cute. Kai on the other hand, has been busy all this time, they haven't been able to see each other since that night. They text and occasionally call, but it's been weeks without seen each other. However, there was something that followed Taemin from that night. The pleasant scent he smelled on Kai's body the night of the Karaoke. Every once in a while he was able to smell it but never really find the source.

-What you doing?- Jonghyun asked the maknae when he saw him smelling his cloths and everything around.

-I think someone is wearing the cologne that I like- Taemin answered. Jonghyun smell himself too, making the rest of the boys from the band smell too.

-I'm wearing the same one as always- Jonghyun say. But by then the scent was gone and Taemin didn't found the source. Even on stage while performing for a moment he smell it and later again during an interview. By then he stop trying to locate the source, he just enjoy the few seconds that last. No one notice but if someone could pay attention it was easy to notice when Taemin was having that moment, he breath deeply follow by a faint smile for no reason.

One night a call woke up Taemin. Jonghyun who was sleeping in the bed next to his just turn around trying to get away from the noise.

-Hello- sleepy Taemin answers the call. Usually he never answer a call that he doesn't know the number, but he was so sleepy that he didn't even thought of checking the caller.

-Taemin, this is Suho. We going to need you to come to the hospital in Seoul.- The leader of EXO informed Taemin.

-What? what's going on?- The word hospital made Taemin woke up completely.

-Kai fell from the stage and we brought him to the emergency room.-

-I'll be right there!- Taemin got up from the bed and turn on the light trying to put his cloths on but he just walk back and forth so nervous all around the room.

-What's going on Taemin?- Jonghyun asked him when he notices his nervousness.

-Sorry hyung, I need to go to the hospital. Kai had an accident.-

-Calm down Taemin. You can't drive like this. I'll take you there-

Few minutes later Taemin and Jonghyun arrived at the hospital where some of the other EXO member were waiting.

-How is he?- Taemin approached the leader.

-Looks like he's going to be alright, the doctor say that Kai is going to need to rest for a couple of weeks and take it easy on his dancing.- Suho told Taemin.

-Can I see him?-

-Yes, he's still sleeping but he'll woke up any minute. Taemin we need to go, we have our last interview of the season tomorrow. Could you tell him to take it easy? after tomorrow he have a couple of months schedule-free, so it will be good for him to relax and get better, he can come back to us for our next protect in two months.

-I will. Thanks for calling me- He bow to the leader in appreciation which was a big deal. Regardless of Taemin been younger that the leader, he was still Suho's Sunbae which mean he had a higher rank than the leader. "Hyung, I'm going to stay here, you can go back" Taemin told Jonghyun who after hearing that his maknae's best friend was going to be ok, he felt relief and left him with the notion that if he needs anything he should call him.

Once Taemin enter Kai's room, there it was again, the scent that has been following him for the past few weeks, this time the smell was stronger and easy to found the source. It came from Kai who was laying on the bed with few bruises on his face. When Kai woke up he was glad to see Taemin next to him.

-hi stupid- Taemin greed his friend making Kai smile at the word. He definitely felt like a stupid falling from the stage.

That moment a female doctor came in to the room with an intrigue expression. Looking at Kai's chart and making some notes. She faintly smile at Taemin probably recognizing him as Shinee.

-How do you feel Mr. Kai? The doctor asked.

-Much better, thanks.

-Feel any pain?-

-No at all. Can I go home now?- Kai asked anxious to get out of the hospital. He never been in a hospital before.

-We just need to do run some final test and then you can go home- She say closing the chart with a smile like everything was alright, but Taemin notice something odd in her expression but he didn't say anything that moment, he waited until she step outside the room to follow her and ask for the true.

-It's something wrong with Kai?- Taemin asked the woman once he was out of the reach of Kai's ears. Thinking that maybe something was bad with his friend and she didn't want to worry the boys.

-No, nothing at all- she reply with a tone of nervousness in her voice. Taemin didn't believe her.

-Please, tell me what's the matter- Taemin insist.

-Don't worry about it. Just I'm going to ask you a favor. Please don't let anyone take any sample of him or give him any medication. I'll personally will come if something is required but beside me, no one is allowed to give him anything. Ok?- Taemin thought that was strange but he agreed.

Next day Kai was finally discharged with instruction to call only her, his doctor, if something happened no matter the time or place, even if it is abroad. Kai save her personal number on his phone and left the hospital feeling better then new.

-I don't know why I have to rest. I feel find- Kai was annoyed by Taemin who was harassing him to stay in when Kai wanted to go and practice. The next couple of day Kai against his will was force to stay in bed but by the third day he could do it any more. Since he had no schedule with EXO he was following SHINee members to all of their events. After one presentation all the members and Kai when to celebrate to a Japanese restaurant when they booked a privet room to get away from the fans. During their dinner and their favorite suju Key came up with the idea to play a game where two boys eat a pocky stick at the same time and who have the longer stick have to drink a shot. Usually this means that to be able to win you might have to touch your partner lips with yours. The closer you get the smaller the stick.

First was Key and Jonghyun biting each end of the stick, the closer Jonghyun get to Key, the funnier the facial expression of key was. Trying to get as close as he could without touching their lips. Finally Jonghyun give a final bite and retrieve holding a small pice of stick.

-Wow, that's really small- Minho say in awe, knowing that he and Onew were next. But their final stick wasn't as small as the previous, it was almost double the size. Taemin couldn't stop laughing, he was already drunk, an laughing at anything was how everyone knew he had a little to much.

-Kai, Taemin. You guys are next- Jonghyun say putting the stick on Kai's lips. Taemin was trying to compose himself from all the laughter. Finally when he put his lips on the other end of it, they began to count for them to start. Taemin began to chew piece by piece getting closer and closer to Kai until finally he reach almost the end. When Kai thought Taemin was retrieving he move back a little but Taemin hold his head to keep going until they touch their lips. Everyone began to cheer and laugh. But when the moment became a little to long, the laugh and cheer seize and they all watch how Taemin was beginning kissing Kai. They all went silent for a moment, uncomfortable and awkward until Jonghyun grab Taemin by the arm and gently pull him away. Taemin began to laugh like he didn't realize what he just done. They all looked at Taemin like he was a crazy person still laughing in amusement while Kai felt embarrassed and maybe a little disoriented.

-What?- Taemin asked Jonghyun when he notice the odd look on his friend.

-Taemin you're to drunk. Lets go home-

-Come on you guys. We're just having fun-

Everybody got up and walk out the door. Taemin didn't want to leave but Kai walk to him and grab his friend to walk out the door too. Nobody say anything on their way back, everyone felt awkward. It could be maybe because Kai was there and he wasn't all that drunk as Taemin. Maybe all the other members blame Kai for not putting an end to the kiss when obviously Taemin wasn't to blame for been drunk. At least that's how Kai felt.

When they arrived to the dorms, Taemin was already sleepy, he barely was able to walk to his room, the one he share with Jonghyun. Kai help his friend to put him in to bed and just in case he put the garbage can next to his bed.

-Kai, could you meet us in the leaving room please?- Minho asked Kai kindly but definitely make him worry. Kai walk out of the room to meet the Shinee members that were waiting for him.

-Kai, would you like to sit down?- Onew, the leader asked. Kai sat on the other end of the room like he was about to be judge.

-What's going on between you and Taemin?- Onew asked the question the moment Kai was sitting uncomfortable in front of them.

-What? nothing- he replay nervously.

-Look. We're not going to judge. Honestly we don't care if you are dating. We just want to know because we want to protect you guys. Taemin is our maknae and we have the responsibility to care for him. If you are together we will like to know in order to help you. If the company finds out it could be the end of your careers. - Jonghyun spoke very politically like he always do. he was known to be the spoke person of the group.

-There is nothing between us- Kai confirmed -he was just drunk-

-Do you have feeling for him?- Key asked.

-Well yes.- Kai reply with a nervous smile -He's my friend, I love him-

All the members thought that there was something more than friendship there, but they decided no to push the subject any further and forget about the whole thing with one last warning.

-Make sure this doesn't happen again in front of other people. Specially our manager.- Onew say with a serious tone. He was known for been funny and cheerful, Kai never say him speak with such a serous tone before. It was kind of scary.

-Ok guys, I'm leaving- Jonghyun lighten the mood by getting up and stretching his arms.

-Where are you going at this hour?- Key asked him. It was already 3 in the morning.

-it's my mother birthday today. SO I'm going to spend the day with her. I'll see you guys on monday- And with that he walk out of the door with a back pack. After that the rest of the member when to their rooms to sleep. Kai when to Taemin's room were he's been staying these days sleeping on one of the floor mattress. But tonight since Taemin's roommate wasn't home he decide to use the bed. Everything went quiet ready to sleep when Taemin voice say.

-Did they give you a hard time?- he spoke in the darkness of the room.

-What? No, they just worry about you, that's all- Kai reply.

-Yes, they always been like this. Always worry, always looking after me.-

-You're lucky to have them-

-Yes, I guess I am.- there was silent again and then Kai spoke.

-What happen Taemin. Why did you do it?- IT took him a while to reply.

-I don't know. It just felt right- another silent -I can't say I'm sorry Kai. it just felt right and I don't feel sorry.-

-I think I'm ok with that- Kai say. Even though Taemin couldn't see him, Kai was smiling softly not really knowing why.

-Kai?- Taemin call him like he was trying to gather courage.

-Mhm- he hissed

-how was it?-

-How was what?- Kai responded

-The kiss- Kai when silent for a moment, that silent made Taemin a bit sad thinking that probably he wanted to forget about it. Taemin waited another second for the respond and when this never came he just roll on the bed facing away from his best friend.

-It was amazing- Kai finally answer. Taemin turn around and turn on the lamp in between their beds. Kai was already looking at Taemin with serious gaze. He look at him back it was like Taemin wanted to say something but could found the words for it. Kai got up of the bed and walk toward Taemin without braking their gaze.

-It just feels right. Right?- Kai say sitting next to Taemin. Their gaze became more intense like there was no need for words. The entire room became full of that scent, Kai's scent. Taemin breath deep and Kai came close to him kissing him softly.

Next morning Kai woke up finding him self naked next to Taemin in his bed. He was resting comfortable in his arms. Kai got up of Taemin's bed putting his boxers and pants on.

"What have I done?" Kai looked uneasy and when he tried to sit, the pain brought back the memories from the previous night. Yes it did hurt and this morning was a small reminder from last night. He stood up and walked out of the room. In the living room was Key already having some breakfast. Kai felt ashamed like he could see right through him.

-Kai! I'm glad you're awake. I hate eating alone, come have some breakfast with me. Everyone still sleeping.- Key grab Kai by the hand and sat him on one go the kitchen chairs. The moment Kai's butt touch the hard surface of the chair the pain came back to him, but he hold it in trying to hide it from Key. But his face told the tell of the amount of pain he was going through. Key didn't notice. Before Kai was finish with his food, one of the door from the bedrooms open. Kai became nervous that Taemin was already awake. How will he face him. But it was Minho walking from the rooms. Kai felt a little relief for the moment. In fact he wanted to leave the Shinee dorms maybe even forget what happen last night. Go back the way it was before, no strange feelings, no awkward moments, no stress.

-Can I have some too?- Minho asked Key about the food.

-Yes, you can have some, it's in the stove- Key reply.

-Hyung I want some too!- Taemin say out of nowhere. Kai jump at the sound of Taemin's voice. He was expecting to hear some kind of warning that he was coming, but didn't hear the door open. Everyone looked at Kai's reaction, including Taemin.

-What's with you?- Key asked Kai.

-Sorry, the food when the wrong way- he lie getting up from the table avoiding Taemin's eyes.

From that moment Kai was awkward toward Taemin. That same afternoon he lie saying that Suho asked to meet him for a group meeting. Taemin was feeling a little rejected but didn't dare to asked him why, maybe he didn't want to hear that Kai regret last night. Even though he knew Kai was lying, he gave him the benefit of the doubt. But little did he know that, that day was the last day he will see Kai in a long time. Regardless of endless text message and voice mail from Taemin, Kai didn't reply to any of them.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Two months later.

-Have anyone seen Kai?- Suho asked the other EXO members, they were about to perform live their new single and Suho was holding a piece of wardrobe belonging to Kai, which tells him that Kai wasn't ready yet.

-I saw him in the restroom- D.O reply. Suho walked there to find Kai sick in front of the toilet.

-Are you ok?- Suho ask

-I think the food from last night didn't agree with me-

-You don't look so good Kai. Are you ok to performed?-

-Yes, I'll be alright- he say walking toward the sink to wash his mouth.

-Here, put this on.- he gave him the pice of wardrobe. -If you don't feel fine, you shouldn't perform Kai-

-I'm fine!- Kai answers with some annoyance.

-Ok, got it!- Suho say using the same tone.

Kai looked at himself in the mirror. The true was that lately he hasn't been feeling fine, he can't hold his food for to long and nothing he took from over the counter was working for him. Then he remember about having his doctor's personal phone number on his mobile. He grab his phone and dial the number.

-Hello- the female voice on the other end answers.

-Hello doctor, this is Kai ..- But before he could say more, the woman immediately recognize him .

-Kai! hi, how you doing? are you feeling alright? it's everything ok?- the voice of the woman sound a little worry.

-Hi doctor, sorry to call you, I didn't want to bother you..-

-No, not at all, I'm happy to help. Tell me what's wrong-

-lately I haven't been able to hold my food. I've been trowing up almost after every meal. And I'm getting a little worry.-

-Where are you right now?-

-I'm at the studio, I'm about to performed in 10 minutes-

-I would recommend no to performed right now. I'll go to the studio and have you checked. Please wait for me, I'll be there in 10 minutes.-

Despite the doctor suggestion Kai performed with the rest of the members. Once the show was over and the rest of the members were heading to their dressing room, Kai faint on the hallway. Chanyeol cough him before he hit the hard ground. To everyone surprise, the doctor was already waiting in the dressing room and asked Chanyeol to carry Kai to her car to take him to the hospital. Once again Kai was in the hospital, and once again clueless of the situation between Taemin and Kai, Suho called Taemin again to informed him about Kai.

-Kai have you ever been diagnose with something, before?- The doctor asks Kai. He shake his head, he never been in a hospital before, he informed the woman.

-So, I assumed you're not aware of an extra organ in your body.-

-Extra organ? What, what is it? it's that dangerous?-

-I didn't think it was. I notice it on your first visit. I didn't know exactly the function of the organ. i did some test and it doesn't appear to be anything known by the human anatomy but it wasn't causing any problems until now.-

-Do I need a surgery?-

-Well, that depends on you?- the doctor say. Kai seem to be clueless. -Kai, in that strange organ it's something growing.-

-What? is it a tumor?- Kai was beginning to get scare. It was getting serious, something was wrong, really wrong.

-No Kai, it's not a tumor. What ever it's growing inside seem to have a heartbeat. But the ultrasound can penetrate it, I can't see exactly what it is.

-Heartbeat?-

-it sounds like a fetus heartbeat. It's seems like you're pregnant.- The word pregnant was all Taemin heard the moment he enter the room. He stop right that moment. Nor Kai or the doctor notice Taemin's presence.

-What? that's crazy. Men don't get pregnant.- Kai say mocking the doctor.

-I know that Kai, but also Men don't have that organ you have. It's not a womb like women's but it seems to act the same way. I took a biopsy before and it have all the nutrient to conceive a human being. A fetus. A baby.-

-That's impossible doctor, you're talking nonsense. How did I get pregnant. Did I in-pregnant my self?- Kai say with a mocking tone.

-That I don't know. It seem unlikely for that to happened, your reproductive organs are separate from your extra organ. I don't see a way for your own sperms traveling inside your body. But maybe…- She stop in mid sentence not wanting to say something inappropriate.

-What? What is it?- Kai demand.

-Have you been in contact with another male?- The woman asked not really believing the answers could be yes. But behind them was Taemin hearing everything. Kai was silent for a moment. The silent told the doctor that there might have been a possibility.

-Who?- The doctor asked almost not wanting to believe that there could be an answers to that question.

-It's that important?- Kai asked

-Maybe not. But it's up to you Kai. I can removed the organ all together and you can get back to your life, or you could keep it. Wait to see what happen. I'll monitor you to make sure that you're healthy, nobody needs to know about this.-

-No, I'm not waiting. just get rid of it. It's not natural. I don't know what kind of thing it's inside me. Just get rid of it now!-

-NO!- Taemin yell from behind them. He heard enough to know that what ever it is, it's also part of Taemin too. -Kai, I won't let you do that-

-Taemin, what are you doing here?-

-Kai, I heard everything. You can't end it-

-This has nothing to do with you. Get out!- Kai was screaming.

-It has a heart beat, it has life! how dare you end it?-

-Taemin you have no idea what you're talking about-

That moment the doctor realize that there was something between the boys, maybe the famous Taemin was the male he was in contacted with. So slowly she walk out of the room leaving the boys talk it out. The true was that also the doctor didn't want to finish with that life, but it was Kai's decision.

-Why did you ran away from me Kai? you never answers any of my text. What did I did so wrong to you?- Taemin was now sad. Seeing his friend after a few months, feeling rejected and thinking that he lost his best friend was weighing on him.

-I don't want to talk about it- Kai turn his face away from his friend.

-Do you want me to say I'm sorry for that night?. I never felt sorry about it, not even once, but now I'm beginning to feel sorry. Because of that I loose my friend and now seem like I'm going to lose what ever part of me is growing inside of you.-

-Stop. Don't say that. It make me uncomfortable-

-I'm sorry Kai. I guess from this moment we become strangers now. I hope you make the right decision.- Taemin walk away from the room leaving Kai mad and anxious. On his way out he didn't stop to meet the other members, they all saw him walk out with tears in his eyes but no one dare to asked.

Taemin kept his promise, he never call or text Kai again, he tried to avoid any news from EXO. He kept busy working hard, and it was perfect timing for him when SHINee were send to Japan to promote their album for a few months.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Taemin walk in to the room where the rest of his members where secretly looking at Key's phone.

-What is it?- Taemin asked when he saw the guys acting suspicious.

-Nothing.- Key say hiding the phone. Taemin grab the phone from behind Key and looked at it. There was a freeze frame of the new video of EXO. In the frame was Kai full body shot making some kind of dance move.

-He look fine- that's all Taemin say with some disappointment in his voice giving back the phone to Key. It was obvious to Taemin that Kai took his decision. They all knew Taemin and Kai had some kind of fight that end up in them not talking to each other, but no one knows the reason why.

-Taemin, didn't you know? Kai asked the company for a leap of absent a few days ago.- Minho told him.

-No I didn't know. Why would I know.-

-Suho told me that Kai hasn't been feeling well lately so the company granted two month thanks to his doctor's recommendation. -

-I hope he gets better soon- Taemin say it with resentment.

-Aren't you going to call him at least? he was your best friend- Minho asked

-I don't think he wants to hear about me.-

-What exactly happened between you two that end up this bad?- Key was intrigue.

-Some bad decisions- that's all Taemin say and walk away from the guys.

During the night, Taemin's phone was ringing but he ignored it when he didn't recognize the number, the same number insisted again but Taemin turn his phone off and went back to sleep. An hour later Onew walk into Taemin's room waking him up.

-Taemin wake up you have a call.-

-What? who is it?- He asked Onew still sleepy.

-it's doctor Kim. It's Kai's doctor. She say that she needs to speak with you, it's urgent.- The sound of Kai's doctor calling for him made him worry. It has to be something really serious to be asking for him.

-Hello- Taemin answered still with husky voice.

-Taemin, This is doctor Kim-

-I know who you are. What's going on?- Taemin voice sound worry.

-I'm going to need you to come to the hospital immediately.-

-I'm in Japan- He reply.

-How soon could you come?-

-I don't know. Tomorrow, two days. I don't know. What's going on?-

-I can't say it over the phone but Kai it's having some complication. He put you on his emergency contact and you might have to take some decision for him.-

-It's Kai ok?- Taemin was alarmed.

-I couldn't say. Please come as soon as you can- That was the last words the doctor says before hang in up. It took Taemin some of his savings to get a privet jet to be able to arrived to Korea in a few hours. Luckily the pilot and the jet service turn out to be big fans of Shinee, so it was a lot cheaper and lot faster than he thought. By the time he arrived at the hospital, The lady doctor was already waiting for him.

-How is he? it's he ok?- Was the first thing he asked.

-He's unconscious. I was finally able to stabilize him two hours ago. it's still critical but I'm hoping he'll make it trough.-

-But what happened?- Taemin looked desperate for an answer -Can I see him?-

-Yes you can see him. Come this way- Taemin follow the woman to the end of the hallway. Once he enter the room Taemin walk slowly inside. Kai was resting in his bed with an oxygen mask and tube connected from a computer to his body. There was a beep from the computer he knew it was his vitals sign. He got closer to him. And the longing scent from before was there again, that sweet smell that Taemin was almost forgetting. That smell came back feeling his senses. That moment, seen

Kai like that all of his resentment, his anger was forgotten. The love for his best friend came back along with the pleasant scent of his. Taemin approach him and kiss his forehead.

-Kai, I'm here- He told his friend hoping to get any reaction from him.

-Give him a couple of days Taemin. I'm sure he'll get back to you.- The doctor say. -On the mean time there is someone I'll like you to meet-

-What? who?- Taemin asked, he didn't feel like meeting new people, he just wanted to stay next to Kai.

-Please come with me- He looked back at Kai not really wanted to leave him but the doctor was insisting, so he follow her out the door down the hallway into another room where a nurse was with his back to the entrance. "Probably a fan" Taemin thought

-There is someone I will like you to meet- The doctor repeat. That moment the nurse turn around. Taemin bow to the nurse greeting her, he never notice what the nurse was carrying in her arms.

-No Taemin, not her. I meant him- The doctor pint out the blanket on the nurse arms. -It's your son-

Taemin was in shocked, even scare to approach the nurse. Maybe he didn't hear correctly. "Did she said my son?" he thought.

-What?- that's all he could manage to say.

-He was born last night, the reason I called you was because we were having some complication with the delivery. The surgery to get him out was risky. I thought I wasn't going to be able to save both of them. Kai didn't care if he die he wanted to save his son. But it was up to you to decide if it came to that, Thankfully I manage to save them. The baby it's fine and Kai will be alright too.- She explained. Taemin was still shocked. -Would you like to hold him?- she asked. Taemin immediately say no, the baby was to fragile for him to hold him, he was scare to drop him or hurt him.

-But how? How did Kai was able to hide it? I saw him working as normal with the band.-

-I been monitoring him after he decide to keep him. We discover that the organ covering the baby was much stronger the women's womb so he was able to do a lot more activities than a pregnant woman, also the develop of the baby was in Kai's thorax with enough space all over his chest there was no need for his abdomen to grow like a woman's pregnancy. that's why he never showed any symptoms. He was able to leave his usual normal life until a week ago when Kai began to feel pain. Because I knew he requited surgery I suggest to take a couple of month before returning to his activities. We were able to keep it a secret as well as his admission to the hospital.- Taemin then look at the nurse who was listing to their conversation. -Don't worry about her, she's my niece, she will keep the secret. The hospital believes that her name is Kai and that she was the one delivering the baby.-

-Thank you- Taemin bow to her in gratitude.

-Here, hold your baby- The girl say handling the little bundle to Taemin. The girl show him how to hold him making sure that his little head was hold properly. Taemin looked uncomfortable carrying the baby, but he was happy. He was so scare to move thinking that he might brake something in the baby.

-You're doing fine- The doctor say. and took a picture on her phone of Taemin holding his baby.


	5. Chapter 5 the end

CHAPTER 5

Two days later Taemin was resting his head sleeping peacefully on the side of Kai's hospital bed. When Kai finally woke up he found Taemin sleeping next to him. Kai lift his hand to touch Taemin's head. When Taemin felt his touch he woke up happy to finally see Kai awake.

-Hey, your back!- Taemin say with a big smile on his face. Kai move his lips to say "Hey" but harley any voice came out. But he did smile back at Taemin.

-It's the baby ok?- Kai was able to ask with almost no voice at all. There was no need for his voice, Taemin understood what he asked.

-Yes his great! and beautiful.- He reply with a big grin.

-It's a boy- Kai say smiling.

-Yes, you didn't know?- Taemin asked him. Kai shake his head.

-No, there was no way to see him before he was born- Taemin remember that the ultra sound didn't work on Kai and that he was unconscious the day of the delivery.

-Thank you for keeping him Kai-

-You were right. He was alive and he was part of you. I couldn't kill the last link that tie me to you.- Kai say forcing what little voice he had. Taemin kiss his forehead.

-I'll bring your son- he say happily and excited to hold the baby one more time, he felt now like a pro. A few minutes later Taemin came back with the little bundle and lay him on top of Kai's chest. There was still tubes attache to Kai but the baby found comfortable resting on his father's chest.

-Do you have a name for him?- Taemin ask him still looking at the baby who began to yawn.

-I thought that if it was a girl I was going to name her after my adoptive mother, but I don't think Haru will suits a boy.- Kai say.

-Haru was a beautiful name but you were right. How about Jongmin? we can mix our names together.- Taemin suggested.

-Jongmin. I like it!- Kai say. Kai's real name, the one his adoptive mother choose for him was Jongin, Kai was only his stage name. -Jongmin it is-

-Hi Jongmin!- Taemin greed his son. -So that means I can be part of Jongmin's life too?-

-You better be, if you don't want me to sue your ass for child support- Kai joked making Taemin laugh.

Two months later Kai was ready to go back to EXO where all of the member were anxious to having back, non of them knows that their lead dancer had a baby just two months ago. Meanwhile Shinee members were happy to find out that finally Taemin and Kai became friends again, but they also don't know about the baby. Thanks to the doctor's nice who began working as a full time nanny for little Jongmin, Taemin and Kai were able to go back to their life and always come back home to their son when they decided to move in together. On stage and in front of the cameras they are the best of friends, once in a while the fans can tell there's something more by the way they look at each other or their excessive skinship, but no one really knows what happen behind close doors. Later Taemin and Kai learned that the strange smell that Taemin finds always soothing in Kai, was actually some kind of pheromones that unconsciously Kai was projecting every time he felt protected or protecting. In other words, every time Kai need to be close to Taemin, and the smell could lingers for longer periods of time. And can ably be detected by Taemin. And it was actually his unknown organ the main source. And since Kai still have that extra organ that allowed him to have more babies, they are very careful every time they are intimate. Having Jongmin it's the best gift, but they still have so much to give on stage and still fulfilling their dreams. Maybe a few years later after the military service, they might think on having a second child. For now they still hiding their secret and giving everything to their careers, to their fans, and to their child.

The End.


End file.
